Make me a bird
by x-one-fairy-x
Summary: " Héritière du D. Porteuse de la volonté. Elle représente la beauté. Ses pas assuré la mèneront surement vers sa destinée. Sa main tendue, elle rêve de rejoindre les cieux. Là ou personne ne lui dira, qu'elle n'est pas libre."


**Fan fic : Make me a bird**

**Disclamer : Le très grand Oda-sama**

**Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire je m'excuse pour les fautes et tout le tralala, j'espère que vous aller adorer. En vous souhaitant Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

_**Number One**_ **: Vivre  
**

Sur la ville, la neige tomber à gros flocons, une jeune fille, assise regarder l'étendu de l'océan. Ses longs cheveux lui donnait un air terrifiant. Elle se leva après quelques minutes, ses yeux fixant l'horizon. Peu de temps après détourna son regard vers la neige. Le blanc était si pur, de sa seul existence, il rendais jaloux n'importe quel autre couleur. Le blanc est pur et innocent. Elle se retourna et suivit les traces de pas qui n'avait pas encore étais recouvert par la nouvelle couche de neige. Elle sortit ses mains et les frottas l'une contre l'autre espérant les réchauffer, en vain. Les rues était vides. Elle passa devant une maison, un vieux lampadaire éclairé quelque avis de recherche accroché, seul un attisa sa curiosité. Un seul et unique. Un sourire en coin vins se former sur ses lèvres. De ses fins doigts elle l'effleura. Et tous ce qu'elle avait décidé d'oublier était revenu, tous les sentiments qu'elle voulait effacé tous était revenu lui criant en pleine face qu'elle était faible. Son attention se porta sur un bruit derrière le coin de rue. La nuit était sombre, le moment parfait pour une attaque. Elle se retourna, mais ne put esquivé le premier coup qui s'abat sur elle. Elle se releva difficilement et put apercevoir un regroupement de personnes. Elle allait rebrousser chemin pour se rendre chez elle, mais l'une de ces personnes s'approcha d'elle, lui donnant un coup. Une violente douleur la fit se recourbé. Un long filet de sang sorti de sa bouche et glissa sur la neige, lui enlevant toute son innocence.

Le tigre venait d'abattre de sa masse un grand nombre d'arbre. Quelques enfants, content de leur prise souriait.

- On auras un festin ce soir.

- Oui, c'est normal.

- Il est plus gros que d'habitude. Nous allons pouvoir manger a notre faim avec l'autre glouton, on mange rarement beaucoup.

- Qui traite tu de glouton ?

Les deux garçons près a ce taper dessus furent arrêté.

- Je m'en vais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et notre promesse de prendre la mer ensemble ?

- Reste avec nous.

- Je suis désolé.

Je baisse la tête et lâche un désolée rapide. Je prends mon sac et quitte la forêt. Des larmes veulent s'échapper mais je les retiens. Je m'arrête devant l'endroit ou j'ai toujours vécu. Une femme en sort, elle possède une carrure imposante. Je la regarde et ses lèvres s'étirent pour laisser place à un sourire attendrissant. Je lui saute dans les bras, comme une mère, elle inspire un sentiment protecteur. Les larmes coulent, elle me dit que tout ira bien, elle desserre l'étreinte. Et j'essuie les larmes d'un coup de main. J'incline la tête et lui fait signe d'adieu. Je me relève et me dirige vers le port. Au moment de poser mon pied sur le bateau, une main chaude me retiens.

- Têtu comme tu es, tu partiras même si on essaye de te retenir ?

Je hoche lentement la tête positivement.

- C'est ta décision de partir mais promet moi de ne pas m'oublier.

- Promis Sabo.

- On se reverra ?

- Bien sur Ace.

Je prends la mer sa y est. La barque avance emportait par la mer. Ace et Sabo me font signe. Je m'assois et ramène mes jambes à mon torse, les larmes coulent. Je regarde devant moi. Mon aventure commence. Une douleur me prend à l'estomac. Un liquide rougeâtre sort de ma bouche. Je m'allonge. Les ténèbres prennent possession de ma vision et me plonge dans le noir.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, j'essaye de m'asseoir je réussis mais difficilement. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide. Des larmes coulent, devant moi une jeune femme vu sa blouse sa devait être une infirmière, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te manger. Rigola t elle. Je suis nouvelle.

Je hoche la tête, elle prend ma main et mesure mon pouls. Sa main est chaude comparé a la mienne. Elle me sourit et dit que je vais mieux. Une autre infirmière arrive, je la reconnais, elle ouvre la porte et me souris, elle me dit que c'est l'heure de manger. Elle m'aide à me lever et on se dirige vers le réfectoire. Beaucoup de bruit en émane, comme d'habitude, elle me souris. Pourquoi souris t elle autant. On entre tout le bruit s'arrête, leurs regard est braquer sur moi. Je ne réagit pas, l'infirmière appelle un homme, je n'ai pas entendu son nom vu que le bruit avait reprit, je ne le connais pas, il passe mon bras sur ses épaules et me soulève avec tant de facilité, il est blond, je le regarde dans les yeux j'ai l'air de le gêné. Il me dépose sur une chaise. Et il repart je ne l'ai même pas remercier. Je le ferais plus tard, l'infirmière me rejoint elle me donne mon assiette, j'en mange à peine le quart, je n'ai pas vraiment très faim. J'ai l'air d'être invisible autour de tous ce monde, comme à chaque repas.

- J'ai appris qu'on t'avais encore retrouver dans la rue. Tu vas bien ? Il s'assoie à côté de moi.

Lui c'est Hain, mon seul ami. Il a de magnifique cheveux noirs. Bizarrement il est torse nu aujourd'hui. Je le regarde et hoche la tête positivement.

- Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Ce sont encore les villageois ? Tu devrais arrêter de sortir surtout la nuit. Ney sa aurait pu être pire.

- Oui, je sais. Qui est la nouvelle infirmière ?

- Elle, elle fait parti de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, elle a étais envoyer avec le commandant de la 1ere divison.

- Le blond ?

- Oui.

Je me lève difficilement et me dirige vers ma chambre et rentre dans la salle de bain. Je fais couler l'eau. Je m'appuie sur le rebord du lavabo. J'ai une tête de mort vivant. Je ferme les yeux quelques instant bercé par le bruit de l'eau. J'aurai aimé sauter dans la mer, j'aurais aimé être bercé par la magnifique symphonie qu'elle exerce. Après quelques minutes j'ouvre les yeux et plonge dans l'eau. Je frémis au contact de l'eau.

- Plus que deux jours.

Je fais le décompte chaque jour comme une incantation. Plus que deux jours et je partirai d'ici. Plus que deux jours et je prendrai la mer. Plus que deux jours et je les reverrai. Plus que deux jours et mon cauchemar sera fini.


End file.
